


I Could Stay Awake Just To Hear You Breathing

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: Seblaine Week 2018 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: France - Freeform, Klaine in the past, M/M, Music, Seblaine Week 2018, Soulmarks, Soulmates, Tina is pregnant, alternative universe, but it's barely mentioned, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Blaine thought soul marks were stupid. Yes, he loves romantic things, but the fact that something could look into your future, it sounded weird.But yet it’s still true.On your left arm is the first sentence your soulmate will ever say to you. It doesn’t matter if it’s in a song, text, email, call, letter or whatever.Well, sometimes it’s a little different.--Written for Seblaine Week, day 2





	I Could Stay Awake Just To Hear You Breathing

Blaine thought soul marks were stupid. Yes, he loves romantic things, but the fact that something could look into your future, it sounded weird.

But yet it’s still true.

On your left arm is the first sentence your soulmate will ever say to you. It doesn’t matter if it’s in a song, text, email, call, letter or whatever.

Well, sometimes it’s a little different.

His best friend Jeff had, ‘Watch where you’re going, idiot.” Printed on his wrist. He got bullied for it every day, boys and girls would joke and say it to him. When he transferred to Dalton he ran into Nick. Before he had the change to say something, another guy tripped and pushed Jeff into Nick. Nick, who had troubles with his anger issues at that moment, started yelling at the guy.

‘Watch where you’re going, idiot’ is something you hear everywhere. In traffic, maybe even in the grocery store. But somehow Jeff knew it was Nick when he screamed the five words.

Blaine didn’t understand his soul mark, ‘I could stay awake just to hear you breathing.’ He thought it was kinda creepy for someone to say when they first met.

He also prayed that it wouldn’t be a stupid hook up, that would be even more awkward. He always felt like he would never meet his soulmate, and he was okay with it. He had a boyfriend who had also not found his soulmate yet. They both knew it would never work between them, but they both wanted romance.

Not that Kurt was really that romantic after they started dating.

But that all changed when Kurt met his soulmate, Adam. Yes, Blaine was jealous. He doesn’t know if it was because Kurt had found his soulmate, or if it was because he liked Kurt. “We could always be friends.” Said Kurt the last time they spoke.

That was two years ago.

“You’re 24, Blaine. It’s okay that you’ve never met your soulmate. There are 50 years old that have never met theirs.” Tina told him at their usual ‘Blamtina Friday Night’ as Sam called it. “Yeah, and you’re lucky your soulmate is still alive.” Sam adds.

When your soulmate dies, your soul mark disappears. When Sam’s sister was 12, her soul mark suddenly disappeared. It was a traumatic experience for both Sam’s sister and her family. Sam said that she felt like her whole arm was on fire.

But they both had found their soulmate. Tina met hers, Mike, at kindergarten. Sam met his, Mercedes at a music store. Sam was now engaged and Tina already had a baby on the way.

\--

It was 2 in the afternoon when Blaine got a message from Tina. ‘I found this awesome singer on YouTube, he posts covers and his voice is amazing!’

It wasn’t the first time Tina had sent something like that to him, they both loved music a lot. Blaine clicks on it.

S. Smythe

He scrolls down, but he doesn’t know any of the songs. This ‘S’ guy probably had a total different taste than him. He clicked on a random video and watched the boy. He had brown hair and piercing green eyes. He didn’t do an intro, like most people do. He just sits there and starts playing his guitar.

 

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing'_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Cause every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Blaine felt a shock go through his body and the chair he was sitting falls on the ground. “You okay, Squirt?” Cooper, his older brother, asks him and walks into the living room of their shared apartment.

Blaine doesn’t answer and stares at his wrist, the song keeps playing on the background. Cooper frowns, “Blaine?”

“Can you… replay that video?” Blaine asks, not daring to move. “Okay…” Cooper gives him a weird look but walks towards Blaine’s laptop and restarts the video.

“Oh.” He says when he hears the boy sing. “Are you sure it’s him, Squirt? It’s just a song.” Cooper asks him. “No, I… I felt it, my wrist, it…” Blaine stutters, he isn’t sure if Cooper hears him at all. “I need to find him, I need to meet him.” He walks back towards his laptop and clicks on S. Smythe’s account. But there is no social media or email.

“Hey, don’t worry, Squirt.” Cooper places his hand on his wrist. “I’ll ask my manager, see if she can find him.” His brother smiles at him before leaving.

Cooper hadn’t found his soulmate either. Or maybe he had, his soul mark simply said ‘hi’. A word you hear daily. But Cooper didn’t care, at least that is what he says. “I don’t need love, anyway. Not if I have my acting career.” Is what Cooper says every time.

Blaine immediately calls Tina. “What’s up, Blainey Days? We were just about to go to the hospital.” Tina says to him. “Oh, sorry, is everything alright?” He asks. Tina laughs, “Everything is fine, Blaine. It’s just a check-up. What’s wrong?” She asks him.

“I owe you a really, really big favor.” Blaine says and can’t help but smile.

He may have always thought soul marks were stupid, but the thought that he was finally going to meet his soulmate was amazing.

“What? I don’t understand.” Tina asks confused. “Thanks to you, I probably found my soulmate.” Blaine says, his face hurts from smiling.

“What?! Oh, my god! Mike! Mike, come here!” Tina screams and Blaine laughs. He hears Mike’s voice in the background, but it’s not loud enough to hear what he’s saying. “No, the baby is fine. Blaine finally met his soulmate!”

“I didn’t meet him, Tina.” Blaine quickly says. “What? But you just said…”

“The YouTube account that you sent me? The first thing he sung was ‘I could stay awake just to hear you breathing.’” Blaine tells her.

“What if it’s someone else singing the same song? Maybe it’s the writer of the song?” Tina suggests. “No, I felt a shock through my body, as if my wrist glowed.” Blaine says, “I’m sure you know the feeling.”

“Yes, every time Mike says, ‘The answer is 29, not 30.’” Tina chuckles. Blaine has heard the story a thousand times, and Tina never got sick of telling how she and her soulmate met. Blaine shakes his head, “Good luck at the hospital, I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asks. “Yes, always.”

\--

“Nothing? No email or Facebook?” Sam asks Blaine while Tina is furiously typing on Blaine’s laptop, searching for something. “Not that I know of. Cooper asked his manager to look, but that might take a few days.” Blaine sights and stares at the screenshot he took from the video.

The guy in the video is beautiful, Blaine has watched the video the whole night, falling asleep to his voice.

“Boom! I found something.” Tina smirks, “I told you I could do it.” Blaine and Sam rush over towards her to look at the screen.

“It’s just a comment.” Sam says. “Not just a comment. ‘Great job, Bas!’ It’s a name!” Tina says. “No, his account says ‘S. Smythe’. Bas doesn’t start with an S.” Blaine says to them and sits back in his chair. “Maybe it’s a stage name.” Sam suggests. “Santana’s friend Elliott goes as Starchild.”

“I’ll search for more.” Tina says excited, “Just hand me some pickles. The little one is hungry.” Sam snorts and stands up to walk to the Anderson’ kitchen.

\--

“Blaine, wake up!”

Blaine groans but opens his eyes to see his brother’s blue eyes staring at him. “Squirt, come look at this.” He practically drags Blaine out of his bed. Blaine sighs but decides to follow his brother. “What is it?”

“We’re going to Paris.” Cooper smirks at him. “What? Why? Cooper, what time is it?”

“3 Am, I have spent the whole night searching, but I found him, Squirt.” Blaine blinks, what the hell is going on. “Who?”

“Sebastian Smythe. C’mon, Bas is a nickname for Sebastian. My manager found a family named Smythe in Paris. Angelique Smythe is a pianist, her son, Sebastian Smythe, went to a music school. I found his name somewhere on a French site. Google Translate told me that he plays in a café every Friday night. My manager booked two tickets towards France, we’re going this afternoon.” Cooper rambles and Blaine has a hard time following what he says.

“So… God, I need some coffee.”

He finds himself at the airport a few hours later, texting Tina and Sam in their group chat that he can’t make it to ‘Blamtina Friday Night’.

‘Good luck! I hope you payed attention in French class!” – Tina

‘Dude, he’s French! That’s so cool!’ – Sam

The whole flight his legs won’t stop shaking. Cooper is flirting with the girl behind them. He grabs his earphones, before they left he downloaded Sebastian’s cover. His body relaxes when he hears his voice, he looks at the soul mark on his wrist and smiles when he feels the tingling feeling.

\--

It takes awhile to find the café. Their jetlag isn’t really working, and Blaine really wished he had payed attention in French class. They finally found it, almost all the tables are taken, but Blaine can’t keep his eyes from the boy on stage.

He’s even more gorgeous in real life.

Sebastian is singing a French song that Blaine doesn’t recognizes. Cooper leads him towards an empty table in the back. “What are you doing? I need to talk to him.” Blaine says. “Wait until he’s done. You may be his soulmate, but I don’t think he’ll like it if you ruin his performance.” Cooper says, and he’s right.

Sebastian sings two more songs, and everyone claps when he’s finished. He grins before walking of the stage. Blaine can’t help but stare at him, how is he going to start talking? 'Hi, I’m your soulmate’? What if Sebastian doesn’t speak or understand English?

They’re in Europe, Blaine is sure that not everyone can speak English.

And whatever he’s going to say, it’s on Sebastian’s wrist. It’s not like he can just casually look on his wrist… can he? It’s smart… No, that’s cheating… he thinks.

Sebastian looks around the room and his eyes stop at the sight of Blaine. He smirks when he sees Blaine blush and walks towards him.

Oh, god.

Blaine looks where Cooper is sitting, but Cooper smirks at him before following a girl out of the café.

“Il fait chaud ici, ou c'est juste toi?”

He doesn’t know what he said, but Blaine’s face heats up even more. “I… Uh…”

Great.

That’s fucking great.

This means that ‘I… uh…’ is printed on Sebastian’s wrist.

Sebastian raises his eyebrows before looking at his wrist. Blaine gives him a nervous smile, “Hi.”

Sebastian sits down in front of him, “My English isn’t… perfect.” He starts and Blaine melts when he hears Sebastian’s accent. “Can I…” He looks at Blaine’s wrist. Blaine shows it, “I could stay awake… Oh, my cover… How did you find me?”

“My brother. His manager found you.”

“That’s… a little creepy.” Sebastian laughs. “Are you… weirded out? I can go, if you want me to?” Blaine asks.

This is not how he imagined it. He was supposed to says something romantic and they would kiss or hug or cry… He didn’t think it would be this awkward.

“No, it’s just… New? I… I’ve never felt like this?” Sebastian doesn’t sound sure. “What are we going to do? You’re definitely not from here, but I don’t want to leave France.” Sebastian tells him. “I don’t know. You have your life here, I have my life in America, but… We have to work it out in some way. Now that I met you…”

“Look…”

“Blaine.” He blushes, he hadn’t even introduced himself. “Blaine, I’m sure we’ll-“ He gets cut off by Blaine’s phone ringing. Blaine sights and is about to decline the call when he sees Tina’s name. “Sorry, I really have to take this.” He quickly says before answering the call.

“Blaine, I hate to ruin your date, but it’s happening!” It’s not Tina but Mike talking to him. “Mike? Why are you using Tina’s phone?”

“I lost mine when we rushed towards the hospital, Blaine, I’m freaking out.”

“You know, you’re supposed to be with her when she’s in labor.” Blaine says and rolls his eyes. Sebastian looks at him curiously. Mike stays quiet, “Shit, yeah, I knew that. Blaine, I’m sorry, but you really have to come back as soon as possible.” Mike says before hanging up.

“I’m so, so, so sorry! My best friend just got in labor and I have to go back as soon as I can. Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Blaine stands up and almost trips over his own feet. Two strong hands help him up and he looks up.

Sebastian is not only handsome, but he’s also freaking tall.

“I’ll come with you.” Sebastian says, and it surprises Blaine. “Really?”

“You came to France to meet me, Blaine.” Sebastian grins at him. “My car is just around the corner.” He leads Blaine out of the café. “But wait, you don’t have any clothes. And my bag is still at the hotel.” Blaine panics.

“I’ll buy some clothes there. You said you have a brother, text him. He’ll come back with your stuff.” Sebastian answers. Blaine’s heart starts beating harder when he notices that Sebastian is holding his hand.

\--

The whole car ride to the airport, flight and ride towards the hospital they talk about music. Blaine tells Sebastian about his uncle’s music store where he sometimes performs. About his brother’s acting career and about his love for old musicals.

Sebastian tells him about his dream to become a performer, his mother’s advice to always follow his heart and funny childhood stories about his soul mark.

When they arrive, Sam runs towards Blaine. “Dude, hurry up.” Blaine follows Sam and tugs Sebastian with them.

Mike’s mother is sitting in the waiting room, Tina’s mother is pacing back and forth, and Mike’s father is trying not to show that he’s nervous.

“Blaine, it’s so good to see you!” Tina’s mom smiles and walks towards him. “Oh, God, I’m so nervous.” She says when her legs start shaking. “Maybe you should sit down.” Blaine smiles at her and sits next to her. Sebastian awkwardly stands next to Sam.

“Oh, I totally forgot. Hi, I’m Sam Evans, Blaine’s best friend.” Sam grins at Sebastian. “Sebastian Smythe, Blaine’s-“

“Soulmate, I know. I remember Blaine freaking out when he finally found you. You were hard to find though, it took us a few weeks.” Sam starts rambling.

“Sam, calm down.” Blaine says softly, “Oh, yeah, sorry. I guess I’m a little nervous too.” He chuckles.

It takes another few hours, but one of the nurses walks out of the room. “The grandparents can come in.” She smiles at them. Tina and Mike’s parents stand up and walk into the room to greet their new grandchild.

“Do you think it’s a boy or a girl?” Sam asks Blaine. “I don’t know Sam.” Blaine answers and stares at the door. “As long as they’re healthy.”

After a few minutes, or hours, Blaine is finally allowed to go inside.

“Will you come with me? I’m sure Tina is dying to meet you.” Blaine asks Sebastian, “Oh, yeah, sure.” He answers, a little overwhelmed with everything happening so fast.

Tina’s laying in the hospital bed, Mike is standing next to her with the baby in his arms. “Hey.” Blaine says softly, and the couple looks up. “Blaine!” Tina smiles tiredly. “Meet Hayley Chang.” Mike says before walking towards Blaine. Blaine looks at the small baby in his arms and smiles.

“Oh, Sebastian, these are my friends, Tina, Mike and Hayley Chang.” Blaine smiles, “Guys, this is my soulmate, Sebastian.”

\--

“This was a weird first date.” Sebastian says when they arrive at Blaine and Cooper’s apartment. Cooper texted that he’d be back the next day. “It was.” Blaine laughs and closes the door behind him.

They stare at each other, it’s probably the soulmate bond that pulls them together, because before he knows it Blaine finds himself kissing Sebastian. It’s weird, they just met, but thanks to the soulmate bond Blaine already developed feelings for him.

“We shouldn’t rush this.” Sebastian says to him and pulls away. Blaine nods, “I’m not tired yet, maybe we could watch a movie?” He suggests, Sebastian nods and follows him towards the living room.

At the end, they end up not watching the movie, to caught up in talking and kissing each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Il fait chaud ici, ou c'est juste toi?  
> (Is it hot in here, or is it just you?) 
> 
> I found it on the internet, so if it's wrong, I'm sorry.
> 
> Also, the song that is mentioned is called 'I don't want to miss a thing - Aerosmith'


End file.
